Dead Man's Questions
by Whitesnake227
Summary: It's the prequel to Bohemian Rhapsody.


Disclaimer: I don't any of these characters. They belong to Hirohiko Araki. Expect my OC Dion.

That to the side. I write these because I like to and when I'm going through a lot in my life. Writing fanfic helps me calm down and escape life for a second. If like my work cool, if you don't I won't lose any sleep at night. You don't have to read this if you don't want to. No one is forcing you to.

* * *

"Ladies and genlteman, we will be arriving at the Miami International Airport in about ten minutes. Please, make sure you are strapped in. Take this time to finish eating. We hope you have enjoyed your flight."

Yeah whatever, five dollars for a water bottle? Get real. If things couldn't get any worse, I had to next to this guy who doesn't know how to close his mouth. When I ask him if he could move over because he keeps rubbing my elbows, he acts like he doesn't know english. His arms are like sandpaper. Yet, he knew how to say supersize me. To make matters even worse, they is some politician on this flight who keeps ranting and raving about nothing. Good thing I had my music player and headphones with me. The only solace I got from this. is one the big guy over here leaned back in his chair and farted in the politician's face. That made my day. For those who care to ask why I'm even on this plane? I'll be happy to explain it to you.

* * *

"Mom, stop packing my things for one second and listen to me." I pleaded to my mother.

And I use that term loosely. I just got accepted to go to the University of Miami. A place I didn't even apply to. My mom was ecstatic. Mostly to get my lazy ass out of her house. She's a total hypocrite. I don't know how we pay the bills when she doesn't work. My grades were okay in school. B average, and I don't try. In your face jerks. When the letter came, my mom gained enough energy to power fifteen city blocks. She already booked my flight. Only thing left is to pack my stuff.

"You're going, son." My mother said looking for my pants.

"Why should I?" I countered.

"You can get a good job." My mom said.

"Define good job?" I said. "Becoming a corporate yes man. With most of the jobs here, the only way to the top is being kissing ass and sucking dick. I don't want to do that."

"Oh yes you will." My mom said finding my pants. "You will sleep your way to the top. You will be the best slut you can be. Tore up from the floor up."

I don't even know what means. What kind of parent wants their child to be slut? I thought the sign of a good parent is to keep the your children off a stripper pole, keeping the from prostitution, and now reality television.

"I don't want to go." I pleaded.

"Why?" My mom yelled zipping my bag. "You don't have any friends. You never leave the house. There isn't anything in this place. You need to leave."

"I have a friend." I said.

"And who's that?" My mom said.

"Johnny." I told her.

"Johnny's dead." My mom reminded me.

Sometimes, I wonder about that.

"You're being unreasonable." I said.

"I can be that way because I'm your mother." She said. "If you don't like it, then let me get my violin. Too bad, so sad. You're going and that's final."

I hang my head in defeat. I guess I'm going. Why does life continuously give me the finger. What did I do to deserve this? My mom holds me close.

"Baby, it's going to get better." My mom said. "I love you. I know you're destined to do great things. I don't want you to end up like me. Don't squander your talents."

"You really mean that?" I said.

"Yes honey, I do." My mom said picking my bags. "Now take these bags and get the fuck out of my house. Hurry up or you will miss your flight."

I knew it was too good to be true. The faster I get this done the better. I'll probably never see her again after this day. I don't know how I feel about that. Whatever, I'll just go out and try to make my mom happy. It's the least I can do. Since I'll never win son of the year. I take my bags and go.

* * *

I arrive at the college. It's just like I thought it would be, overrated. I go to the place to find out where I'll be staying for the semester. He told me my roommate is already there. I go to my dorm. When I get there, I find my roommate. It's a guy. I think he's black. He's reading a tv guide when he sees me. He points to the empty room next to his. I guess that's my room. I unpack my things and make my bed. Seeing how I'm stuck with this guy for a while, might as well get to know him.

"My name's Dion, what's yours?" I said extending my hand.

He shakes my hand. Okay, one down one to go.

"So your name is…." I said.

He shows me the tv guide and points to a something happening at eight o'clock. Live at Coachella.

"Is your name Live at Coachella?" I said.

What, I don't know. He must be a mute or something. He shakes his head. He grabs the remote control and pretends to use it on the tv.

"Oh, do you me to watch it with you or something?" I asked.

He nods.

"Sure, I got nothing better going on." I said. "Just for my own personal sanity, I'm going to call you F. Are you okay with that?"

"I'll live." He said.

So he does speak. Okay, I like this guy. Maybe things aren't going to be as bad as I thought. I go back to my room and try to get some sleep.

Man, the classes here suck. All I do in those classes is sleep. I might as well stay in my room. At least the food isn't so bad. F and I just got done with our last class for the day. At least we have the same classes for the most part.

"Dion, have you ever wondered why reality tv is so popular?" F asked me.

"Of course." Dion said. "It's because it appears to be realistic. The camera work is edited. So the vibe is there. It gives off the idea that we are getting in depth look at people's lives. Although most of the stuff is scripted. Look at the people from the show about the Italians in New Jersey. Do people belive that all they do is fight, drink, and have sex every single day? Get real."

F laughs. It sucks though. I miss sitcoms. They might have shoved morals down your throat, but it least it has morals. Reality tv stars are never taken seriously in the entertainment business. Today, you don't need talent to become a star. That's a real shame.

"Drama sells." F said. "People love to see drama. They drink to heighten the chances of something dumb happening. Expect the time things I too real. Like when the really short one got punched in the face."

"Yeah, that was bad." I said.

"Hey, I got to take care of something." F said. "I'll see you back at the dorm."

"Alright." I said bumping fists.

I decide to chill on my favorite stairwell. Nobody comes here. I just sit back and wait for the next series of classes to start before I go to the dorm. That way I don't have to deal with the drama of other students. Hearing stories about nothing from self-absorbed girls. Outrageous sex stories from dumb jocks. And the worst of all, those people who run who you down and ask if I have a second for gay rights? They are the worst. Signing your petition and paying twenty bucks a month isn't going to change anything. They do to stuff like vote, campaign,send letters to the supreme court, not talk about nothing for ten mintues and try to guilt me into to what they want.

I'm brought back down to earth my the sounds of heels on the floor.

"We are done, you hear me done." Some loudmouth girl said.

"Babe, give me another chance." Some guy said.

"Don't call me that." She said. "You don't treat me right. I'm not some whore you wants to be another notch on your belt. We are over. O.V.E.R"

She must be a cheerleader. I'm about 60% sure.

"Sophie, you don't mean that." He said.

"Yes I do." The girl who I'm not going to assume is named Sophie said.

"Look bitch, you ain't shit." He said. "You ain't going to do better than me. You ain't never going to amount to shit. Nobody is going to want you."

The sound of a slap echos in the stairwell.

"Bitch, I'm going to kill you." He said.

I hate to interrupt, but things are going too far. I get down and grab the guys arm before he strike her. I twist his arm a bit to let him know what I could do to him.

"Back off." I said.

"Alright man, take it easy." He said.

I let him go, he collects himself and leaves.

"Thank you." Sophie said.

"Yeah, I'm going to go now." I said.

The sound of crying rings in my ears. Oh god dammit. I look at her, Sophie's makeup and eye shadow are running. She looks a mess. I can't leave her like that. She uses the wall to slide down to the ground. I sit down next to her. I put my arm around her and she cries on my shoulder. This is my favorite shirt.

"There, there." I said awkwardly trying to comfort her. "It will be okay. There are other fish in the sea. Time heals all wounds. You're a strong independent black don't need no man. You can do bad all by yourself."

I know she isn't black, but that's not the point. I used every generic comforting line I could think of. I heard her giggle at the last two I said. She finally stopped crying, but her nose is still running. Damn, I don't have any tissues or napkins.

"Wipe it on my shirt, I don't mind." I said.

She sneezes into my shirt.

"On the sleeve." I said.

"You said on your shirt." Sophie said.

"I thought it was a given." I said.

"You're funny." Sophie said. "I'm Sophie, what's yours?"

"Nothing important." I said not wanting to tell her.

"Of course your name is importantly, you're so silly." Sophie said giving me a bright smile. "So what's your name?"

"Nothing that concerns you." I said. "Look, after this moment is over. You will go back to being popular and I will go back to being an outcast. Like nature intended. So it's best not to tell you something we both know, you're not going to remember."

School is like the animal kingdom. I remember watching a movie not too long ago where the main protagonist said the same thing.

"Awww, that's so cute." Sophie said.

Am I missing something?

"What is?" I said confused.

"You're shy." Sophie said. "You fear rejection so you lock yourself in and do let people you think are out of league inside your little bubble. That's adorable. It's okay, bring down those walls. I won't bite. Unless you want me to."

This is not going the way I thought this way. I get up and run back to the dorm. Hopefully I never see her again. When I get there, I see F watching tv.

"What took you so long?" F asked.

"Nothing man, I'm going to lay down. "I said going to my room.

It was about thirty minutes before we heard someone knocking on our door. F goes to look.

"Yo Dion, it's some girl." F said.

It couldn't be?

"What does she look like?" I asked.

"Black hair, about your height give or take." F said. "Nice body. What appears to be designer clothing. I'm not a fashion expert, but she's wearing stuff from a fall collection."

I'm not going to ask how he knows that. Damn popular kids and their connections. Is it me, or does the popular kids just have it better than us. I don't get it. He opens the door.

"I'm looking for Dion. is he here?" I heard her say.

F hears the sound of me jumping out the window.

"He just left." I heard F say.

Good work F. What? I jumped out the window. I held on to the edge. It's not like we all haven't jumped out windows in our lives. Don't look down on me. I wasn't going to stay there like a trapped rat. After about a minute F comes over.

"She's gone." F said.

"Sweet." I said climbing in.

When I get inside, there she is.

"You traitor." I said staring daggers at F.

"I'll leave you two alone." F. said.

Leaving me here, alone. With some girl I just met. Some girl I just met with an attitude. I can't help but think I'm in a cage with a lion. She stares at me like I'm a piece of meat. She walks toward me. I'm comtemplating actual jumping out the window this time and falling to the ground.

"Here." She said handing me something.

It's an invitation to a party.

"I know we just met, but I would like to get know you better." Sophie said. "If you don't mind, I would like to be my date for this party. We could have a good time together. My dorm is written on the back. I'll be outside. If you don't come, I'll understand."

She walks out of the room. Nope, no way in hell. I don't want to stand her up, but I really don't want to go. F comes back in grinning at me.

"Don't." I said.

His grin gets bigger.

"Don't." I repeated.

He leans in.

"I'm so serious." I said. "You will lose a friend today. Our friendship will be over. Don't do it man. I not going in that's final."

"Why get up in the morning if you're only looking forward to laying back down?" F said.

"God dammit man." I said. "I give up. I'll go."

I hate it when he does that.

* * *

I swear F gives the worst advice. Give them an inch and they'll take a mile. I did one thing for her and now she won't leave me alone. They say nice guys finish last. If catching woman on the rebound is finishing last? Then nice guys shouldn't be too upset by that. Unless the marry those woman. I find myself in a mall. Holding on to bags of shoes, dresses, and jewelry. Why, because I'm a nice guy.

"Hey, stop spacing out." Sophie said snapping her fingers at me.

I swear this girl is a beast. People don't relise how sophisticated the animal kingdom is. Watch, as this unique breed surveys her body so she can attract potential mating partners.

"What do you think?" Sophie said. "Am I a summer or a winter? I mean, this dress makes me look like I have shoulders like linebackers."

"I'm not a fashion expert." I told her.

"Do you think my elbows are weird?" She asked.

"What's a normal elbow?" I said.

"So my elbows are ugly?" She said.

"I didn't say that." I said.

"You're supposed to say, no there not." Sophie said.

"If you know that then why ask me?" I said.

"Because you're supposed to make me feel better." She said. "If I'm fat, say I'm skinny. If I'm feeling bad, make me feel better. That's how this works."

"Whatever, I'm going home." I said dropping the bags and getting up.

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked getting in front of me.

"I don't care." I said.

"Who's going to carry my bags?" Sophie said.

"Go back to answer A." I said.

"A true gentleman puts a female's needs above his own."

"I'm not a fucking gentleman, Johnny." I said out loud.

"What?" Sophie asked.

"Nothing, can we just go." I said.

"Sure, we can go." Sophie said.

I grab the bags and walk her home. After that I return to my dorm. F sees me and runs over.

"Dion, your neck is bleeding." He said.

I run over to the bathroom and look. My scar is bleeding. How could that be? I could have sworn I heard Johnny speak. All of a sudden, my vision gets blurry and I fall to the ground.

* * *

"Dion…."

"Dion, wake up"

I wake up with a rat on my face. I scurry backwards and the rat falls to the ground. I look at my hands. I'm a child. I can't seem to remember much.

"Gets you every time." Somebody said with a laugh. "Good boy, Danny. I think he likes you. He can't seem to keep his hands off you."

I look up to see Johnny Joestar laughing at me. He's lucky I don't incinerate that rat.

"What's up?" I said.

"Are you coming over later?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there." I told him.

"I don't know why you don't want to become a jockey as well." Johnny said. "We have way more natural talent than I do. Also, I think we could make a great team."

"It's not my cup of tea." I said. "Besides, I'm sure they're two of me in the Steel Ball Run. I want more from my life."

My vision gets blurry again. When I come to, I'm on a burning ship. The ship is falling apart. I look to my left and see a coffin.

"This is all your fault." Johnny said coming towards me with fury in his eyes.

"You have brought this on yourself." I told him. "You selfish piece of shit. I'm sick. She just gave me some medicine."

"Don't lie to me." Johnny said.

"It's true." I said.

"I hope you like the coffin I made for you." Johnny said. "I have longed for this day. You always were jealous of the money my family has. You wanted that life. You wanted MY life. Well you can't have it."

"Well, you're right about one thing old friend." I said. "I will be going in that coffin. But, you're going in as well. I being doing some thinking. My body isn't doing so well. So why don't I just take yours. You're healthy."

Then, the fire is gone and I'm surrounded in shadow. Then a light shines down on me and Johnny steps into the light with me.

"I want it back, Dion." Johnny said. "Give it back. Give me back my body. You're head might be on it, but it's mine. Give it back."

"We are one." I told him. "My power is yours and yours is mine. Let me ask you something. What separates a king and his horse? Why does the king ride into battle while the horse carries the king?"

"I don't know." Johnny said.

"Instinct." Dion said. "The king has the instinct. Something I have and you lack. I did what needs to be done to survive that day. If it was up to you, we both would have died that day. I wanted to live and my instincts took over."

"Well, let's see if I gained some instincts" Johnny said.

"You can try." I said.

I when I wake up, F is standing over me.

"You okay?" F asked.

"Fine F, just fine." I said with a smile.

* * *

Personal Rant: I got a Jojo novel called Outer Heaven. It's in Japanese. I'm not fluent in it or anything. I think I know enough to get by though. In it, DIO has orange hair and THE WORLD is blue. That's how I imagine Dion.


End file.
